Sonic meets Sly Cooper
by RedSlashwolf
Summary: Summary: what if Sly Cooper was caught by Sonic the Hedgehog. All seems good at first, but when Sonic discovers that Amy's missing, the only one who can help him is Sly. Please review. Major writers block at the moment. May rewrite some chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: the blue blur **

**"Why am I here again" a very bored hedgehog said as he sat down. A badger grunted "because we need you to catch our most wanted criminal" the hedgehog looked at the badge that read Barkley on it "listen Chief Barkley, can't you guys catch him, I have my own issues" the chief lit his cigar and spoke "we tried to catch him, but he always somehow get's away with some plan" The hedgehog looked at him 'well that's just great' "listen, I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee that I will catch him" the chief chuckled, the hedgehog cocked his eyebrow 'what's so funny?' "well now's your chance, because I just got a report that he is stealing the pharaohs rod so get going, find someone named Carmelita Fox she is your partner" as the hedgehog went out the door the chief said "I know you can do it, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic nodded and speed off.**


	2. Caught!

Chapter 1: Caught!

Inspector Carmelita Fox leaned against her car waiting impatiently for her partner, and then she saw a blue blur speed by her. He stopped and did his trademark grin.

"hey inspector"

she looked at him with dismay 'this is him, I've been waiting for hours and this, this is it!' she frowned "where have you been?" Sonic shrugged as if he didn't hear her "well I could've been anywhere" Carmelita groaned "right now let's just do what we came for" they then went inside t0he museum to find the criminal. As they went inside, Sonic speed off "where the hell is he going" she muttered and ran after him. She found him investigating the room.

Carmelita went over to the door and tried to open it "Damn! It's locked" Sonic then went over with a key in his hand "where did you find that?" Sonic scoffed "right next to your foot miss expert" Carmelita was dumbstruck then grumbled while unlocking the door. As they entered the room, they saw a calling card; Carmelita cursed under her breath then heard him on the roof "come on!" They went on top of the roof and found him,

Sonic observed the thief, he was a raccoon wearing a blue hat with a blue shirt and cap and shoes, a red pack on his leg, two blue gloves with yellow on the end, and a 'c' shaped hook attached to a cane.

Carmelita raised her shock pistol "freeze Cooper" the raccoon smirked "Miss Fox so lovely to see you again as usual" Carmelita rolled her eyes "can it Cooper your under arrest" Sly grinned "love to stay and chat but I'm in a hurry" he started leaving and said under is breath "literally" then started to run Carmelita ran after him then lost sight of him 'well now it just up to Sonic' she continued looking for him.

As the thief continues to run he noticed that the blue hedgehog caught up with him and asked "who are you?" the thief replied "I'm Sly Cooper, who are you?" Sonic smiled "I'm Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog around" Sly smiled "really now, listen I'm in a hurry someone needs my help, I don't know who but they need me so can you let me escaped?" Sonic smirked "I don't think so" Sly looked at him with shock "what!" and before he knew it, Sonic tripped Sly and did a homing attack.

Sly looked at Sonic and asked "why" Sonic then said "because you're a criminal who doesn't deserve to be out here" Sly looked at him with discourage "even if you urgently have to help someone" Sonic scoffed "like their good anyway, their probably a piece of trash just like you" Sly couldn't believe what he was hearing, then he saw Carmelita coming with a big grin on her face "nice job Sonic, I never thought I would see the day" Sonic smiled.

The police arrived on the scene and took Sly into custody, while the chief was shaking Sonics hand, an officer came up to him and whispered something in his ear Sonic asked with curiosity "what was it" the chief sighed "Sly Cooper was trying to help out a girl who went missing today" Sonic then looked at him "what did she look like?" the chief then described "she was a pink hedgehog with a red headband, a red dress, red and white boots, white gloves, and a huge hammer" Sonic turned white 'it couldn't be' he slowly stood up "what was her name?" he asked slowly. The chief sighed "well according to the files her name goes by Amy Rose" Sonic looked at him in horror and everything blacked out.


	3. guilt

A.N: Ok this is the first time I done this, but really I want to thank Sonnikku17 for reviewing my story. Thank you so much!

Right now Sly is kind of mad (looks behind to see Sly)

"Sly. What did you do?" Sly looks at me "what do you mean?" (goes over to cabinet and opens to find Sonic) "mfffff!" I turn to Sly "nothing huh? Sly laughs nervously "anyway say your stuff Sly.

Sly comes back "ok I am the one who always says the disclaimer, sometimes others but mostly me!" I roll my eyes "just say it already!"

Sly rolls his eyes "fine" (microphone comes up) "ok, Sly Cooper and friends belong to Sucker Punch, and Sonic and friends belong to Sonic team and Sega" I clap my hands "very good on with the story!"

Chapter 2: guilt

Sonic woke up to see Carmelita sitting next to him; he stirred and rubbed his head

"what happened?"

She looked at him and said

"you passed out after the chief told you that a girl was missing"

Sonic looked up "I know her, she is one of my friends"

Carmelita scowled "well if she is your friend then why did you call her worthless?"

Sonic looked at her with shock "I never said that!"

Carmelita looked at him with disbelief "when you captured Sly, ring any bells?"

Sonic then thought then remembered.

_Sly looked at him and asked "why" Sonic then said "because you're a criminal who doesn't deserve to be out here" Sly looked at him with discourage "even if you urgently have to help someone" Sonic scoffed "like their good anyway, their probably a piece of trash just like you" end of flashback. _

Sonic couldn't believe he said that about her and he also didn't know that someone was watching him. Later there were a bunch of reporters eagerly asking information "Sonic the world must know how did you capture Sly Cooper so easily?"

Sonic shrugged "I just run by him and tripped him that's all" the reporter burst into laughter "a master thief gone bad" one of them said "well what do you expect from a thief, they're all trash" after hearing that Sonics eyes widened.

Sly was in prison watching the TV 'how could he be so selfish, I don't like the fact that the reporters are insulting me for trying to help an innocent girl. Is that not legal? Or is it just plain stupid' Sly thought about the opinions of the news reporters and shook his head 'just plain stupid' just then he heard footsteps, Sly's eyes narrowed, he knew who's footsteps they were, Carmelita's, he didn't want to see her, usually he is glad to see her, but after what happened he was not a happy camper.

"Hey ringtail how does it feel to be behind bars?"

Sly snarled "nothing to your concern you stupid bitch!"

Carmelita's eyes widened 'did he just say what I think he just said' "Cooper"

Sly turned; this was not the Sly Cooper she knew "GO AWAY NOW OR I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREADS!" She backed off in horror "do you realize what you two have done! That girl wanted me to save her from an evil man but you guys had to capture me, she is probably losing hope thanks to you two!" Carmelita backed off slowly and ran out. Sly sat back down 'I need to get out of here' he laid down on his bed and thought about how it all happened.

**Flashback**

_Sly had just stolen a ruby and was heading back to the safe house until he heard some sniffling, curiosity rouse and decided to check it out. He caught site of a pink hedgehog inside a prison, he tapped on the bar and she turned startled, she went over to where he was and asked "who are you?" Sly just shook his head "it doesn't matter, who are you?" she shook her head "it doesn't matter" Sly sighed "so neither of our names matter" she nodded then came up to the bars "can you help me" she pleaded. Sly didn't know what to say but couldn't say no "of coarse what do you need" she looked at him "I want to get out of here and see my hero, Sonic"._** End of flashback**

Sly then realized the person she wanted to see was the guy who busted him, Sly felt rage building up inside but cooled off. All the sudden he heard a tap on the bars and turned to see Sonic "what do you want?" Sly said sourly.

Sonic sighed "I need your help"

Sly looked at him and frowned "why should I" Sonic came closer "Because I know that girl her name is Amy Rose"

Sly got up and walked over to him "what are you going to do?" Sonic looked at the floor then back up "first, I'm going to break you out of prison" Sly was shocked then saw Sonic hold out his hand "are you in?" Sly nodded and they shock hands.


	4. the escape

A.N: Hello we are back and Sly is asking me to many questions!

Sly: when are Jak, Ratchet, and Sora coming?

Kira: As soon as I type a story about them, right now it's just you and Sonic and my wolf RedSlash

RedSlash: wow aren't I lucky

Kira: Shut up! Any way. Sly do your stuff.

Sly: (jumps and does a ninja spire jump) Sly Cooper and friends belong to Sucker Punch and Sonic and friends belong to Sega and Sonic team.

Kira: once again great job now on with the story

Chapter 3: the escape

"Attention all guards! Attention all guards! Prisoner Sly Cooper has escaped! Prisoner Sly Cooper has escaped! This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill!" the intercom blazed.

All the sudden there was an explosion and Sonic and Sly Cooper immerged but stopped to see Carmelita in front of them. Instead of yelling, she sighed and asked

"Sonic what are you doing" Sonic regained his composure and said sternly.

"I'm going to save Amy, and I need Sly to do that" Carmelita lowered her shock pistol "is there any other way?"

Sonic shock his head. Carmelita sighed "alright then go" after saying that they ran off.

"Listen I'm sorry I said all that stuff about you earlier" Sonic said as they had just escaped prison

"everything's cool Sonic, don't worry" Sly said as he was heading somewhere.

Sonic noticed and asked "um where are you going?" Sly turned and replied

"to the safe house"

Sonic eyed him 'can I really trust this guy' after he thought that he heard Sly say

"Bentley are you there" then heard another voice "copy that Sly I'm here"

Sonic stared then heard another voice "crackers Sly! You escaped! YAY!"

Sly smiled "of course buddy"

Then he switched back to Bentley "I will be heading back to the safe house and I'm bringing someone with me"

Bentley replied "ok Sly we'll see you then over and out" Sly put away his Binocucom and turned to Sonic saying "let's go" and they ran off.

As they got to the safe house, Murray burst open the door "SLY BUDDY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER!"

Murray gave him a bone crushing

"I might be a goner if you hug me so hard" Murray put him down. Bentley came outside and smiled

"well I believe we haven't introduced ourselves Sonic. My name is Bentley and that is Murray." Murray had a goofy grin on his face "Hi"

Bentley motioned them inside "come on, let's introduce you to the rest of the gang" then they went inside so Sonic could meet the professional group of thieves.

A.N: Yay it's done and don't worry Sly. Jak, Ratchet and Sora will come soon since i'm submitting a story called A Reunion

Sly: YAY!

Sonic: what's so bad about me?

Kira: (shrugs) I don't know. Eventually I'll bring a friend for you.

Sonic: Yay!

KIra:( turns to audience) anyway's until next time!


	5. Meeting the gang, explaining their way

A.N: Hello everyone! Here is another chapter of Sonic meets Sly Cooper!

RedSlash and Dash: YAY!

Sly: WEEE!

um --; anyways Sly say the disclaimer

Sly: you mean it!

(nodds)

Sly YAY! Sly and friends belong to Suckerpunch and Sonic and friends belong to SEGA and Sonic team.

good work

Chapter 4: Meeting the gang, explaining their way

Sly and Sonic walked into the hideout. Sly glanced at Sonic who was at a state of awe.

Sly chuckled "what you think we would be in a broken down place like most thieves? Well were not like that"

Sly walked up to the gang. A mouse turned around and gave him a friendly hug. She released him and said "Sly we thought you were a goner" Guru asked "gibberish" Murray asked also "I know master, Sly how did you get caught?"

Sly looked over at Sonic who was looking at the ground ashamed. After seeing this, Bentley frowned now not so sure if he should join the welcome wagon.

Sonic noticed this and walked up to Bentley "Bentley, I can tell right now that your thinking whether to trust me or not. I captured Sly because I thought he was a selfish thief, no offense Sly"

Sly put his hands up "none taken" Sonic turned back to Bentley "anyways, I was wrong. He was trying to help one of my best friends, Amy Rose. Can you forgive me?"

Bentley thought for a moment then came to a conclusion and smiled "yes I forgive you" once again shaking his hand. Sly got off the chair and started to tell Sonic about his history.

After ten minutes, Sonic starred at Sly with awe and Sly ended the story

"so the Coopers were master thieves who only stole from master criminals, if you steal from a master criminal you know you're a master thief"

Sonic nodded and looked over at Murray, who was currently lifting weights. Penelope was silent, Panda King and the Guru were meditating and Dimitri was being... well Dimitri.

Sonic looked around the room for a bit and noticed Sly was by Bentley who was on the computer.

Sonic went over to look with curiosity "what are you guys doing?"

Bentley nearly jumped out of his chair and Sly simply sighed "well we are thinking of a plan to save you friend, Amy"

Bentley turned his chair "we figured out who captured her, he goes by the name Dr. Robotnik"

Sonics teeth gritted "Eggman!" Bentley continued "but before we go save Amy, we need a plan"

Sonic rudely interrupted "we don't need a plan! I can take down that Egg head within ten seconds!"

Sly frowned "well guess what smart ass. Eggman has installed these new turrent that can even shoot someone at your speed in a singles shot. One shot will kill even the toughest living thing one the planet."

Sonic gave up and said "go on"

Bentley cleared his throat and continued "destroying the turrents will be a tough and risky job, but I found a way to destroy them, we will need Penelope's RC chopper on the first part of the job to destroy the generators after they are destroyed, Murray and the Panda King will have to eliminate the robot guards. While doing that Dimitri will swim in an underground current and get inside our safe house to unlock."

Sly decided to ask "can't we just take the safe house like we usually do?"

Bentley shook his head "Eggman isn't a fool; he knows if someone is trying to infiltrate his plans, then they will need a hideout for there plans, Therefore locking all the building from the inside."

Sly slumped back in his chair "any way's while they take out the guards the Guru stay with me at the hideout while I hack control for the turrent so we could use it for future heists, Sly and Sonic will steal the keys to the turrent from the guards to unlock the lock on the turrent for use."

After saying that, he closed his laptop and said "are we all ready?" everyone nodded "then lets move" and they all got ready for the heist.

A.N: another chapter! Yay!

Amy: (comesin) I have arrived

All: YAY!

Grab a seat Amy, Anyway's Sasha?

Sasha: please review.


	6. The two foxes, the ecidna, and the bat

A.N: Another chapter of Sonic meets Sly Cooper!

Sly: YAY!

RedSlash: Hey Kira, were did you put my bone?

Dash: and mine?

Sly: I took them (evil laugh)

RedSlash and Dash: GRRRR!

sigh --; anyway Sasha I guess you have to say it.

Sasha: Ok, Sly Cooper and friends belong to Sucker Punch and Sonic and friends belong to SEGA and Sonic team

Good Work

Chapter 5: the two foxes, and the echidna, and the bat

Sonic sat in the back of the van along with Bentley, Penelope, Dimitri, Panda King and the Guru. Sonic sighed in frustration and leaned on the front seat of the van and drifted to sleep. He was awoken by Sly who was now the only one in the van "Sonic, wake up. We already started the heist"

Sonic jumped "oh shit, I slept in!" Sly restrained Sonic "relax buddy, we can still do our part of the heist" after he said that, his earphone went of with Penelope saying "BOMBS AWAY!" after hearing that, they ran out of the van to see a chopper in the air. But from the looks of it, it looked like Penelope was losing "Bentley the generators have weapons built on!" then Dimitri came on "got into the safe house how are things coming?" Penelope screamed "GOING DOWN!" They saw the chopper crash. After it crashed, Bentley shouted through the earphones "abort mission, abort mission!" Things looked very bad from there view, little did they know Carmelita had followed them the whole way. Carmelita set foot on Eggmans territory, she took a deep breath. She knew this was going to be tough, up ahead she spotted what looked like a fox with two tails.

TAILS P.O.V.

I stared at the fox as she walked up to me and asked "excuse me miss, have you seen a pink or blue hedgehog?" the fox shook her head "no, but do you know anyway I can get in there?" I smiled "how about we work together?" Carmelita was shocked "what?" I held my hand out "deal?" she hesitated then shook my hand "oh by the way, my names Tails" she replied "I'm Carmelita"

Normal P.O.V.

"Tails!" they turned to see Knuckles the echidna and Rouge the bat, Tails asked "Knuckles? Rouge? What are you doing here?" Rouge smirked "did you honestly think that you would do this by yourself, you would be dead in less then a minute" Tails smiled "Knuckles spotted a chopper in the air going down, then he spotted Sonic with a raccoon "Sonic!" Sonic and the raccoon jumped not knowing were that came from and hid in the van. Knuckles ran up to the van and banged on the door

"Sonic? Sonic!" he growled in frustration then was yanked by a cane. He was face to face with the raccoon; the raccoon growled "what do you want?" Knuckles put his hands up "please? I just want to see Sonic" the raccoon frowned then his earphone went off "Sly what's going on" Sly replied "just some people interfering with our plans" Tails ran up to Sly and punched him in the face. Sly dropped his cane and held his face with pain. They opened the van to see Sonic, but before they could react, Sonic did his homing attack on them and looked at them angrily "who are you?!" his expression changed to surprised when he saw a scared Tails and a very pissed off Knuckles

"OH YOU ARE DEAD YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Knuckles sprang up and hit Sonic right in the jaw. Sonics jaws were throbbing; he put his hand on his mouth with pain. Carmelita and Rouge came up to find them in frustration. Rouge held Knuckles back "Rouge! Let me go!" Rouge sighed and looked over at Sonic who was still in pain. Carmelita decided to speak "ok, what's going on?" Sonic stood up "I told you. We are trying to save Amy" Sly added "we made a plan, but it's not working out right now" Sly's earphone went off. "Sly. Get to the safe house ASAP" after hearing that, without saying a word they ran to the safe house.

A.N: YAY. The chapters done.

Sly: (tied on a pole) I WAS JUST KIDDING! I DON"T KNOW WERE THE BONES ARE! WAAA!

Anyway Sasha?

Sasha: Please review! (sits down and watches Sly get tortured)


	7. Knuckles and Bentley's part of the heist

A.N: Ok we are back with another chapter of Sonic meets Sly Cooper!

Sly: ok, Sly and friends belong to Sucker Punch and Sonic and friends belong to SEGA and sonic team

...got nothing to say

Sly: nope (drifts to sleep)

Chapter 6: Knuckles and Bentleys part of the heist

SLAM! Sonic, Sly, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Carmelita came through the door. Sly stepped up "what's the problem Bentley?" Bentley turned to Sly and the gang

"Sly! While we did the heist, Murray got captured!" Sly's eyes widened "what?! Then how do we pull the plan off? We need Murray as the muscle of the gang!"

Bentley sighed "I know and that makes the heist even tougher"

Sonic looked at Knuckles "Knuckles could be the muscle" Knuckles jaws dropped. Sly went over to Knuckles "do you think you are up to the job?" Knuckles replied "um... yes?"

Sly nodded "then welcome to the fight" Bentley cleared his throat "now there will be a mission where I will need Sly to find a way to break Murray out and Sonic I have found a way you could go see Amy" Sonic perked up "you do?" Bentley wheeled over "yes, Carmelita you will go with Sly on his mission"

Bentley then grumbled under his breath 'just don't screw this mission up!' Carmelita heard that and stuck her tongue out behind his back, Sly snickered. Bentley turned back around

"Knuckles, since you're the muscle for now I need you to escort me to the main security room so I can hack the security system" Bentley turned to Rouge and Tails "you two are going with Penelope who will destroy more generators, I found out that they also had backup generators which make the job even more difficult"

Bentley ended "and the Panda King, the Guru, and Dimitri are going to sit out for this round, I have no mission for you two yet"

Bentley faced them all "are you all ready?"

They nodded, Bentley smiled in satisfaction "good, move out!" and they exited the safe house. As they all exit the safe house, they went in different directions doing their part of the heist. Bentley wheeled over to the entrance of the main control room and Knuckles entered and said "so we need to hack all of the control computers?"

Bentley nodded "precisely" Bentley stopped and his mouth gapped in horror. Knuckles noticed this action and asked "what's wrong?" Bentley stuttered "hacking the computers will shut down the force field, but to do that we need a high source of energy" Knuckles smiled "no problem" as he said that, he pulled out the master emerald. Bentley's eyes widened "how did you get that!" Knuckles chuckled "I had it with me the whole time" Knuckles walked over to where a high source of energy is and set it down. After a few minutes of hacking, Bentley was done "ok, now it's up to the other guys to complete the job" after saying this, his ear piece went off. Sly's voice could be heard "hey Bent, do you have a minute? Because we got ourselves a bit of a situation."

A.N: whats the situation? we will have to find out

Sly: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

(whacks Sly)

Sly: OWW! Geez!

HAR HAR! Anyway's Sasha?

Sasha: please review!


	8. breaking Murray out, attracting guards

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. School stuff is keeping me away from writing this.

Redslash:It can't be that bad

RSW: how would you know! you don't go to school!

Redslash: erm, anyways. Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch, Sonic belongs to Sonic team

RSW: (sighs) read and review

Chapter 7: breaking Murray out, attracting guards in

Sly opened the door to the prison after they took out ten robots. Carmelita said sarcastically "you're such a gentleman"

Sly grinned and entered after her. They're footsteps echoed down the hallway as the walked to Murray's cell. They could hear Sonic right above from them heading to Amy's cell.

Sonic sighed 'finally, I'm going to see Amy' then his conscience said to him 'you must have feelings for her' Sonic halted and growled as he said

'No! She is just a friend'

His conscience chuckled 'really then why are you so eager to see her?'

Sonic sighed 'she is nothing more then a friend, who runs around chasing me every chance she gets' his conscience replied 'I seriously doubt that'

Sonic clutched his fist 'please leave me alone, I need to think' his conscience sighed 'as you wish'

Sonic sighed, his communicator went off, it was Sly. "Hey buddy, have you found your girlfriend?" Sly smirked when he said girlfriend. Sonic growled "for Pete's sake, she is not my girlfriend!" Carmelita rolled her eyes "sure" she said sarcastically. Sonic groaned,

Sly laughed shaking his head "anyways back to the point, have you found her yet?" Sonic replied "almost" Sly nodded "well we jus found Murray" as he said that, he opened Murray's prison cell.

Murray gave Sly a bone crushing hug "Crackers Sly! You saved me!" Sly rubbed his back in pain "Murray? What's with the crackers thing all of the sudden?" Murray shrugged "it's better than saying crap"

Instantly Sly fell laughing hard on the ground. Carmelita rolled her eyes and said to Sly "you guys are so immature" Sly continued to laugh until a guard came around the corner to spot them and shouted "Intruders!" after saying that he ran out for background and putting the prison in lockdown.

Carmelita punched Sly really hard on the shoulder "you are such an idiot Sly!"

Sly pulled out his communicator calling Bentley. He sighed; he knew Bentley wouldn't be happy for his reckless behavior as always.

He then spoke into the communicator "hey Bent, do you have a minute? Because we got ourselves a bit of a situation."


	9. Bentley vs Dimitri argument

A.N.: Hiya guys, long time no update.

Sly: you got that right, it takes you forever to do everything!

RSW: Sly, say the disclaimer right now before you got yourself killed

Sly: 'sigh' RSW doesn't own Sonic the hedgehog or Sly Cooper

Chapter 8: Bentley vs. Dimitri argument- Dimitri gets pwned

------------------------

Bentley mouth hung open in awe, he thought that Sly wouldn't do anything stupid but he was wrong.

Knuckles sighed in annoyance "hey if it makes you feel better, I actually think it was Sonic that screwed everything up" Bentley shook his head "no, it was Sly. Sonic is above Sly and the guards on my radar are heading to were Sly is."

Knuckles sighed in annoyance "so do we go over there to help kick those guards' asses?" Bentley sighed "I wish but we need to stay here and finish a few more things" Knuckles raised his eyebrow "I thought you said you were finished" Bentley shook his head as he started typing again "thought I was done also, but it turns out there are more things in this computer to achieve but a lot more security, this could take a while." Knuckles punched the wall "damn it! Well what can I do, sit here and do nothing!"

Bentley without looking back at him replies "If you want something to 'do' then watch my back just in case any guards come in" Knuckles growled and stood watch when Bentley switched communications to the safe house.

-------

Inside the safe house, the Panda King, the Guru, and Dimitri sat in the safe house occupied with whatever they had. The Guru sat and meditated while the Panda King did the same except he was also listening for any help requests from the gang, while Dimitri was looking in the flirting with his image. Over on the table the speaker went off.

Panda King immediately stopped meditating and spoke into the transmitter "this is Panda King speaking, is there something wrong" From the other side he heard Bentley spoke "yes there is. Sly and Carmelita got detected by the security guards and I still need to download the rest of the files."

Dimitri replied snobbishly "well then send the echidna dude over to them four eyes" they heard Bentley reply with a big come back "I need him to watch my back you overly fashioned smart mouthed dumb ass!"

There were a few 'you just got pwned' from both sides. Dimitri grumbled and stayed quiet. Panda King turned his attention back to Bentley "so what do you want us to do?"

Bentley replied back "I need you and the Guru to go over to where they are and help them out a bit." Dimitri shot up from the chair "hey wait a minute, what about me!"

Bentley snorted "well I was going to send you until you decided to start that argument, which I won by a long shot" Dimitri was about to reply back until Panda King sent a nasty glare over at him telling him to shut the hell up. Panda King turned his attention back to Bentley "alright, were on our way, Panda King out."

The transmission ended, Panda King turned to the Guru "lets go" the Guru nodded jumping onto his shoulder and both headed out the door.

--------------

RSW: Well thats chapter 8. Sorry it's so short. I'll update eventually. Sly, you know what to do.

Sly: please review!


	10. Captured

A.N.: Been a while sincce I last updated. Sly is not going to be here to say the disclaimer for a while so in the meantime I will say the disclaimer.

Sly Cooper and friends belong to Sucker Punch, and Sonic and friends belong to Sonic team and Sega

* * *

Chapter 9: Captured

While chaos was happening in the west area, the east area was awfully quite. The guards sat there and joked around during their shift. One of the guards thought they saw a small object fly by but shrugged it off. The helicopter was right over them, got out a bomb and "BOMBS AWAY!" The guards were blown away by the impact of the bomb and went unconscious.

As soon as it was safe, Rouge and Tails came out of their hiding positions. "Wow, these guys are sure smart" Rouge stated sarcastically. "Then again, they were probably drunk" she said implying to all the beer cans on the ground.

The helicopter came down to the two and could hear Penelope's voice through the little speaker "OK guys here the plan, all three of us have taken out the guards so now we needs to go find the backup generators and destroy them" They both nodded and started searching for the generators. Rouge out of the corner of her eye saw a blinking light and turned to see the background generators "Hey Penelope! Fox boy! I found them" she informed them. "Got it, on my way" Penelope responded. "On my way, and don't call me fox boy!" Tails called out, a little in an annoyed way.

Penelope's copter, Tails, and Rouge landed and Penelope spoke through the speaker on her RC copter "alright guys, now that were here we need to shut down these generators" Rouge looked over at Tails and smirked "that's your call fox boy" Tails rolled his eyes grumbling about how he hates being called fox boy. Time went by, Rouge yawned and looked over at Tails progress; she estimated that he was about two thirds done. "Hey fox boy, could you finish up? I'd like to get out of here without getting caught"

Tails stopped working and turned to Rouge with an irritated look on his face "I'd like to see you try this, it's a difficult procedure. So unless you have something very important to tell me, I suggest that you stop talking" Rouge stopped pestering Tails knowing that she just got pwned. After some time, Tails finally finished deactivating the last generator. Tails grinned feeling proud that he made a big contribution to the team and the mission. Rouge rolled her eyes at Tails behavior "alright stop standing there grinning like an idiot and lets get back to the safe house. Both started to depart the area when Rouge stopped all the sudden.

Tails halted and glanced back "Rouge? What's wrong?" Rouge didn't speak; instead she collapsed onto the ground unconscious. "Rouge!" Tails ran over to Rouge "Rouge, what's wrong! Talk to me, please! ROUGE!" Tails gave up and came to a conclusion that she won't get up.

Tails sighed; he needed to find some way to get Rouge back to the safe house. He couldn't do it himself; for one thing he couldn't support her. Another reason he thought was because he spotted a body of water on the ground on his way to the platform.

He turned around to find Rouge gone. Tails suddenly began to frantically look around with his mind screaming different thoughts of fear

'Where is she?'

'She was just here?'

'what's happening!?'

Right after his last thought, one of Eggmans robots came out of nowhere, and lucky for Tails he barely dodged the robots punch. _'This robot isn't like Eggmans other robots'_ Before Tails knew it, the robot was gone. Tails then felt a wave of pain go through him then started to lose consciousness. The robot then immediately tossed Tails off the roof and and left Tails to fall to his end.

_'It looks like this is the end for me. Goodbye Sonic, I'm sorry.'_

Tails thought sadly before he hit the surface of water.


End file.
